


Fuck The Police

by bangbangmoxgang



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangmoxgang/pseuds/bangbangmoxgang
Summary: So River Ward made me write fanfic. His storyline was unfairly cut short which made me search the internet for more River content, and like a lot of us here, I planned to make my own and expand upon his and Female V's relationship. The story is mostly canon and picks up shortly after V finishes his quests and they've established a relationship together. It will go on to further explore their relationship after The Sun ending which I 'fixed.'
Relationships: V/River Ward
Comments: 32
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

V had been distracted all day. That text from River was enough to preoccupy her mind and divert her attention from the mission at hand. 

"V?! I said do you have eyes on him?" Regina was urgently whispering down the holo. 

"What? Oh, no. I don’t see him yet but I can hear him." 

"And? Does it sound like a cyberpsycho?" 

"Yeah, it sounds like it." Crazed mumbling from the room in front of her became audible.

"Get a good look at him, and remember - don't kill him if you don't have to." 

"Of course, Regina." 

Regina had hung up. V had the impression her distraction didn't go unnoticed - she would have to pay extra attention now. Gunshots had been heard on this floor and Regina had acted instantly, assigning V to get him out of there as quickly and safely as possible. 

"Don't tell me it's that text from that cop that's got you so distracted." 

V jumped slightly. Johnny was standing by the open door to apartment 1206. He had noticed her distraction too it seemed. 

"Johnny, you're gonna have to stop doing that when I’m inches away from a guy with a gun." 

Johnny exhibited his amusement with a wry smile before crossing his arms and slouching against the wall like he always did when poking fun at her. 

"You're thinking about fucking him aren't you." 

"Yeah? So?" 

She heard a swift shuffling movement from apartment 1206 which caused her to dart quickly into the next room, unable to afford any more distractions. 

"And if by ‘that cop’ you mean my boyfriend.." she grinned a little before confirming. "Then yes." 

V braced herself for the plethora of teasing she usually had to endure when River was mentioned. 

"You should be focusing on the cyberpsycho that could zero you at any second, not getting railed by some fucking cop."

"I can think two things, Johnny. And  _ stop calling him that. _ "

She was taking cover in apartment 1205 while she outed her dispute with him, trusting that the man in the next room hadn't heard her movements. However, he fortuitously seemed to remain ignorant regarding her presence. 

“Alright, pig then.”

“Don’t call him  _ that _ either, you gonk.” 

She immediately deactivated a security camera with her Kiroshis that she had spotted within the room. She took this time of undisturbed concealment to identify helpful data on the cyberpsycho. 

An information shard laid on a desk against the grotty, grimy wall. She accessed the data and began to skim through it.

It was an article from a cyberware magazine, detailing that of the latest implants. Could be useful - a possible implant installation gone wrong? 

She scanned the room, looking for more intel, but fastly falling short. Something told her she would have to deal with the man in the next room first before gathering anything more. 

“Still can’t believe you shacked up with a pig, V. Of all people.”

“Oh my  _ god  _ Johnny, let it  _ go _ .”

“Alright, alright, fine. Just don’t expect me to be happy about looking at his fucking cock.”

“Aww, are you jealous?” She purred with mock empathy. “Don’t like that he’s bigger than you, huh?”

“Don't be ridiculous, V."

She made to exit the room and proceed into apartment 1206, River's revolver at the ready, fully expecting to put up a fight. She scanned the hallway, now aware that she was wasting time as more rapid shuffling noises issued from the apartment, followed by the sound of something falling.

She readied her stance in the doorway, hesitating before entering. There was now an eerie silence from inside, of which V hoped did not indicate anything more sinister. 

There was no visual sign of the cyberpsycho once she'd entered the room, which led her to check the bathroom. She employed her Kiroshis once more to open the bathroom door and the man immediately launched himself out, screaming a number of profanities as he hurled towards her. 

Her reactions were nimble and she dodged instantly, causing him to fly into the kitchen counter. Once he recovered she had ducked behind a tattered, threadbare couch, aiming her revolver at him and firing at his limbs. She was careful not to kill, only injure him into submission. 

She took him down with one final shot to the arm and went about scanning the rest of the apartment for further intel. She uncovered a dead body in the bedroom and a collection of emails on a laptop she had found. The emails were between the man and his ripperdoc, indicating her previous suspicion to be correct.

She pulled up her messages on her optics - she now had enough information to inform Regina. Once she had sent her the details, she took advantage of her sudden solitude and opened her recent conversation she had had with River over text. 

He had sent her an extensive, detailed paragraph describing what he was going to do to her body when they were next alone together. He mentioned going down on her and devouring her like she was his last meal. She was aching to get back into his bed and have him ravage her, feeling how he pleasured her with every fibre of his being. 

"I really have to read this again?" Johnny's silence had not lasted long. 

"Why are you looking at my texts anyway, Johnny? That's a bit, I dunno, invasive." 

"In case you've forgotten I'm living in your body with nothing else to do but peruse the reading material, even if it makes me wanna puke." 

"Then don't look at them then. It's that simple." 

She turned away from Johnny before leaving the apartment.

"And he has a name y'know." V sighed. "River. Use it." 

"Oh I know his name V. I have to listen to you moaning it every night, over and over." 

She felt a warm flush across her cheeks - partly infuriated at Johnny's disgust for her satisfaction and partly smug that her pleasure was so self evident. 

She was careful to avoid fresh scattered chunks of broken glass as she ambled down the flight of stairs, holstering her revolver once reaching the bottom. Evidently, the cyberpsycho had begun his fit of rage with shattering bottles of Broseph beer.

"Well you're gonna hear me moaning it a lot more, so get used to it." 

V smirked. She could practically feel Johnny's eyes rolling from behind her as she exited the building, welcoming the cool Night City air now caressing her face.


	2. Chapter 2

V returned to her apartment later that day, already wondering whether River would be busy. She barely had time to check her messages after leaving the abandoned apartment building, and had pulled them up on her optics before Johnny glitched into view, splaying himself out on her couch. 

She was greeted with a new message from River and opened it without haste. 

Her jaw dropped upon opening it and her mouth pulled into an immediate smirk. She was gazing upon a picture River had sent her of himself topless, laid out on his bed, with the caption "waiting for you ;)" 

> be right there ;) 

As soon as V sent her response, Johnny piped up. 

"Oh god." 

"Shut up, Johnny." 

"If I have to watch you fuck him one more time." 

"I'll take Misty's pills okay? Fucking hell Johnny let me live." 

Taking one or two of the pills that Misty had given her to shut Johnny up and keep him at bay had occasionally slipped V’s mind, particularly the last few times V and River had fucked. There were many times that the urgency just grabbed them and stole them away from the rest of the world. Those were the times that Johnny had to put up with the show and rant about it later to a disgruntled, but very satisfied V. 

V disrobed and took a speedy shower before petting Nibbles and filling his food bowl. He meowed affectionately at her before she locked her door, ready for what River had in store for her. 

Dirty guitar riffs issuing from Randy's trailer greeted V as she arrived at Joss' shortly after, parking Jackie's arch in the yard. She was hoping to get River alone as soon as possible but knew it would be far fetched. He greeted her with a kiss as soon as she walked in, but pulled away quickly - Monique and Dorian were seated inches away at the table. 

"Auntie V!" 

They both clambered over each other in their race to hug her. 

"Hey, you!" 

She was beginning to get used to being called Auntie V. It had been a long time since she'd been part of a family. 

Joss greeted her from the kitchen before calling the kids in to help her tidy up. V and River were now left alone and she inched closer to him, nudging him gently. 

"I've been thinking about you all day." she grinned up at him. 

"I've been thinking about you too." 

He pulled her into an embrace, her arms wrapping tightly around his broad frame, and they stood there encompassing each other for a while. She breathed in his cedarwood scent before asking him how he was doing. 

"I'm okay, just been helping Joss out. You? Had a busy morning?" 

"Yeah. Had a gig from Regina, ‘nother cyberpsycho." 

"Oof. Sounds tough." 

"It wasn't too bad actually. Got in and out pretty quick! Johnny kept pissing me off whenever I thought of you though." 

River chuckled, V felt it vibrate in his chest and settle somewhere around his diaphragm. 

"He's gonna have to get used to it." 

"Oh I've told him that, he didn't like it." 

Any hopes of getting River straight into bed were fading fast, the house looked as though it would be fully occupied for a long while. This at least gave V the opportunity to broach the subject of River's recent exploration into PI work. 

"Found any work yet?" She asked as they relinquished their grip on each other to sit at the table the kids had just vacated. 

"Nope. It's been pretty rough." 

"I think I know something you could do actually. You could work for Regina, like I do. She's a real good fixer, always plays by the book, pays well." 

River raised an eyebrow at her. "She'd be okay with having a cop working for her?" 

" _Ex_ cop. And yeah, Regina's alright!" 

He paused for a moment, visibly mulling it over before finally agreeing. "Alright, if you say she's alright I'll look into it." 

"Great! I can arrange for her to meet with you, put in a good word for you and she can see what you're like. She'll most likely accept you." 

"You sound so sure she'll agree to this." River sounded somewhat sceptical, but intrigued all the same. 

"Well, if it's not looking too good you can always flash her those sexy calves, that'll get her to change her mind no doubt." V jeered at him, her mouth breaking out into a grin. 

River laughed. "Haven't forgotten about that, I see." 

"How could I forget?" She teased. "That was a classic line. And not to mention, one hundred percent, completely true." 

She glanced over at the kitchen, making sure no one would notice before running her hand up River's leg beneath the table. 

She leaned into his ear and planted a kiss just below it before whispering "Maybe I can see those sexy calves again soon?" 

River let out a soft moan as V's hand traipsed slowly up to the growing bulge in his pants. "I'm not sure we'll be able to while we have company. I was expecting Joss to take the kids out for lunch." 

"We could head back to my place?" She suggested, desire brewing inside her. 

River groaned. "I wish I could but I just promised Joss I'd take a look at the generator again before you got here." 

"That's okay, I'll just keep teasing you for a while then." She continued to rub his cock through his pants, giggling softly at his squirms and shudders. 

"River? You gonna look at the generator for me?" 

Joss had wandered into the room, V quickly withdrew her hand and River looked startled. 

"Sure, Joss." 

V tried hard to suppress a laugh. River turned to her and said in a low voice "wait for me in my room" before getting up to follow Joss. V obliged and took to watching River work from the window while waiting. 

Monique and Dorian were outside too, playing with a basketball, passing to each other. V could still hear the faint guitar strumming from Randy's trailer while she laid on the bed and allowed herself a moment to relax. 

Her mind began to wander and she found herself contemplating where her life had taken her. This was her life now. This, right here, in this homely trailer park. Even if it was just for a short while, she was trying her hardest to enjoy whatever time she had left. River had insisted that they would find a way through it, and while hopeful they would, they still hadn't found a lead. Her mood fluctuated fast. 

She fought ferociously with herself to keep these thoughts away - a fight she seemed to be losing more and more recently. River was doing his absolute best to find a solution, he had researched biochips for days on end and any possible drugs that could be of help. He had found countless articles and information shards detailing the behaviour of various biochips, but nothing on what to do when they slowly start killing you and replacing your personality with that of a dead rockstar. He had also mentioned the possibility of specialist clinics outside the city, which V had hope for, but she still found herself fixating on the negative outcomes.

The creak of the door snapped her out of her daze. River had returned. 

"Joss is gonna stay outside for a bit with the kids, so if we're quiet.." 

With a sudden burst of gratitude she leapt up and pushed him against the door with a clatter, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He smiled at her dominance. 

She was so grateful that he was here, and for everything he was doing to try and keep her alive. Running her hands down his pants, she let out a breathy moan, satisfied with the bulge she was grasping at. She began to unbuckle his belt as she glued her mouth to his, breathing him in and pressing her body against his. 

The sudden return of her desire was once again punctured by her ticking clock.

"Wait." She hesitated and pulled away. 

"What is it?" He could see she appeared somewhat strained. "Are you okay?" 

They unravelled from their embrace. 

"I.. I was thinking.. about the relic.. again." Her voice trailed off slightly. "And now.. I kinda just wanna lay down instead." 

"Hey, that's okay! You don't have to do anything you don't want to, babe. What do you need?" he asked, leading her over to sit down on the bed, taking her hand and stroking it in his. "What can I do to help?" 

She smiled a weak smile. She had never been one to dismiss her emotions or scoff at their reveal, but that didn't mean she found it easy to talk about them.

"You do so much to help me River, you're so amazing."

"I just wanna make sure you're okay." He swept his arm around her waist and she relaxed a little in his grip.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes for a moment and suddenly let it out. 

"I just feel like I'm letting everyone down." Her words stung as she expelled them from her subconscious, her voice breaking and trailing off on the last syllable. 

"What are you talking about? You're not letting anyone down." 

V bit back her instinctive retaliation, instead settling for a better explanation of her thoughts. 

"I might be gone soon River, and you're all getting so used to having me around. I don't wanna upset you or your family, cause you any more pain-"

River cut her off before she could go on any further.

"Hey- don't think like that. We're gonna find a solution to this, you know that."

"Do I? I.. don't know anymore.."

"Of course we are. You'll see, I promise." He squeezed her closer to him. "I found those few clinics outside the city that we can look at, remember? Some ripperdocs that specialise in more than just your everyday cyberware. Maybe they’re worth looking into."

V sighed, allowing a sliver of hope to partially inflate her punctured spirits. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's definitely worth looking into, it could work."

"And.. " she felt apprehensive and on edge. "..what if it doesn't?"

He answered assuredly, his voice tender and agile. "Well, then we keep looking."

V was now fighting hard to bite back the burning question she had been hesitant to ask, but eventually succumbed to her painful curiosity.

"But.. what if we _never_ find anything?"

River's answer was, again, quick and easy. "I'm sure we will."

She smiled at him and planted a gentle kiss upon his cheek, wondering how he could be this confident.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because.. we will. I know we will. I'm gonna look more into these clinics tomorrow, okay?" He brought a hand up to her cheek to caress her before cupping her chin. "And you're not gonna worry yourself for a while. Relax with me? We can just lay together here for a while if you want?" 

She couldn't suppress a smile.

"Okay, babe." 

They laid out on River's bed, him behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her neck. They laid still and silent for a while, their bodies peacefully poised and tranquil. The noises from outside played faintly in the background as V felt herself grow further and further towards sleep. The distant hum of Randy's guitar still strung out, accompanied by the excited chatter of Monique and Dorian. Feeling the effects of her exhaustion, V finally slipped into her sleep.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


V felt River stir beside her. He tightened his grip around her waist and she felt his fingers dance around her ribs. They had slept until the early evening and woke to the sound and smell of dinner cooking, neither of them moving much. 

"I don't wanna get up. I just wanna stay here with you." She sighed.

"Me too." River softly kissed the back of her neck, sending a shiver through her body. "You wanna stay here tonight? Or do you have to get back?"

V thought for a moment. She had been meaning to call Judy at some point and meet up with her, but for now all she wanted to do was stay in this room with River holding her close to him. "I wanna stay here, with you."

He rubbed her stomach with his chrome hand, tracing small circles with his fingers, causing her to giggle softly. "Good." 

"We'll have to get up soon though, Joss is cooking dinner." 

They lay motionless for a while, neither asleep, nor speaking. Just clasped together. Just _being_. 

V was notified of a new message she had received, pulling her out of her sleepy comfort. She thought of ignoring it, but decided against it when she spotted Judy’s name and the preview of her message.

> Hey V. If you’ve got time can you call me? I’m not doing so hot.

V had formed her response while she laid with River and hit send, promising Judy she would call as soon as she could give her her full attention.

Reluctantly unravelling from River’s strong grasp, V pulled herself up and swung her legs over the bed, holding her head in her hands. River noticed and ran a hand up her back, reaching up to her hair and gently playing with it.

V turned her head towards him and smiled a sleepy smile before standing upright. “Gotta call Judy. Just got a text from her and she sounded pretty worried.”

She headed to the bathroom, pulled up her contacts and hit call on Judy’s name. Judy’s face materialised in the top-left corner of her vision as soon as she answered. 

“Hey, V.” She sounded strained.

“Hey, Judy. What’s up?”

Judy wasn’t looking into the screen, she was peering downwards, not making eye contact with V. 

“Remember when I buried Evie? I told you I would never let another doll suffer in the same way she did? Well, I’m gonna need you to come over whenever you’re able. I got something I need your help with.”

“Of course, Judy. I’ll see you soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning ;)

V awoke in River's bed the next morning feeling a little more hopeful than she had done the previous day. He always had that effect on her; hope and positivity. 

She had promised Judy she would visit her and, knowing how recent Evelyn’s passing had been and how worried she had seemed on the holo, she made sure it was the first thing she did when leaving the trailer park that morning. 

Judy was sitting alone in her den when V arrived at her apartment, tinkering away on her desktop computer. She led V into the lounge and they sat on her couch, V with one leg crossed over the other and Judy leaning forward - on edge. When she spoke her voice was shaky and broken, like she had just stepped into an ice bath. 

“V, I.. I don’t know who else to turn to. You did so much for Evie and me.”   
  
“What’s wrong, Judy? I’ll help you as much as you need.”

Judy wrung her fingers in her hands as she spoke, as though trying to extract something from them. Evidently, she was shaken up about what was on her mind. 

“I think it’s happening again.”

“What’s happening again?”

“Evie. It’s the same situation all over again. I promised the Mox I wouldn’t let it happen again, and now another doll has gone missing.”

“Judy, you can’t blame yourself for that.” V reached out and carefully placed her hand on Judy’s shoulder to steady her. “You do so much for them. Tell me about the doll, who are they? I’ll help you find them. Is that why you called me?”   
  
“Yeah, I.. can’t trust anyone else with this.” Judy sighed, her head hanging low. “Her name is Jessie Devera. She used to work at Clouds and came over to Lizzie’s like a lot of the dolls did when they couldn't take it anymore. I didn’t even know her that well but I feel like I failed her, V. Just like Evie.”

“Hey, you didn’t fail anyone, Judy, the system did. We’re gonna find her, together.” 

V remembered Evelyn’s situation vividly, like a horrendous forest fire that never burned out. Nothing was ever done about missing sex workers - the NCPD turned a blind eye whenever anyone came forward. It was up to V and the Mox if anything was to be done about it.

Neither of them said anything for a while, V thought it best to stay silent when Judy did and took to fiddling with the laces on her steel toe boots. Judy stood up, catching V's attention, and meandered over to the kitchen.

"Did you want anything to drink?" she called back to her, pouring herself a large mug of coffee.

"Sure."

Judy set about pouring another mug and slid it to the end of the counter. V walked over to her and retrieved her coffee, cupping it in her hands and taking a big gulp.

"I'm gonna need you to not tell anyone about this, V. Don't go to anyone asking for outside help."

V considered this for a moment, but knew that her answer would stir Judy's fury.

"Actually, there is someone who I think could help," she said hesitantly, watching Judy's posture and bracing herself.

Judy looked over at her, her steely glare eyeing V, gluing her to the spot.

"Who?"

"He's my input actually." Judy raised an eyebrow and V went on hurriedly. "He'd be really good at something like this, he used to be a detective-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a fucking cop? I don't want no fucking badges in on this-"

"I said he  _ used to  _ be a detective. He left the system because of how corrupt it is. I promise you, Judy, he's a good guy. He's amazing."

Judy paused for an achingly long moment. "You're dating an ex cop?"

"Yes. Trust me, he's not like the others that left Evelyn for dead. He would actually take this case seriously."

"I wish I could believe that, V."

"Well this is going well." Johnny had appeared on the opposite side of the counter to spectate their conversation, much to V's annoyance. 

V ignored him and went on. "Maybe if you knew a bit more about him you'd like him." 

She went on to relay the details of the Peter Pan case to Judy. She told her about Randy and the other boys at the farm, how River had risked everything to see them all safe and out of danger. Judy's expression softened somewhat, though she still appeared tense and wary. 

  
  


"Fine, I'll meet him. But I'm not promising anything." 

V was relieved and let out a great sigh.

"Thank you, Judy."

“What’s it like to have such an unpopular boyfriend, V?” Johnny enthused. V knew he was enjoying this and waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask such a question.

“I imagine it’s exactly how it was for Rogue,” she jeered back at him.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  


River was helping Joss clear up from dinner when V returned. She had stayed with Judy most of the day for moral support and left when Judy said she needed time alone. V led River into his bedroom to brief him on her visit with Judy.

"I'm surprised she agreed to it so quickly," River chuckled, cradling V in his arms while they laid together on his bed. "I'm not very popular." 

"I've told you, all you have to do is show them your sexy calves."

V earned a hearty laugh from River that sent tingles coursing through her body. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and she allowed herself to indulge in the moment. Usually, V never let herself relax. She was always fighting her way through a gig, but with River it was becoming increasingly natural to stop and enjoy the moment. 

"So, you can help us, right?"

"Of course, babe. Granted she accepts my help." 

“I’m sure she will. I told her all about you.”

V slid out of River’s arms to sit up and turn to face him, running a hand up his abs, something suddenly occurring to her. “Aren’t Monique and Dorian asleep now?”

The corner of River’s mouth pulled upwards into a smirk; he knew what she was getting at.

“Yeah. But Joss is still up though.”

“That’s okay, we can be.. quiet.” 

"That's true," he moaned in agreement.

V leaned into River’s body to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as she did. His hands automatically wandered up towards her waist and settled on massaging her ass, only moving them away to lift his shirt over his head. She smiled at the reveal of his broad chest and took to kissing a trail down his front until reaching his belt. She unbuckled it without hesitation, pulling off his pants and liberating the throbbing bulge that was restrained from within them. His thick, heavy cock sprung up before her and she couldn’t suppress her awe. Every time her eyes gazed upon it she broke out into an insatiable grin, uttering her amazement and savouring his response. She grasped onto it instinctively, causing River to shudder and his breathing to hitch slightly. Slowly she teased him, gripping and stroking him in long, fluid motions. He bucked his hips in time with her downward strokes, evidently desperate for more stimulation - but she wasn’t relenting. She was teasing him gently, wanting him to beg for it. 

River’s eyelids were flickering as he squirmed within her grip, mouth hanging open and head tilted back. She knew he wanted it, but she was going to have fun teasing and rousing him first. 

“Please V.. let me fuck you..”

The smirk that had manifested on her face while feeling his thickness in her hands grew extensively. He was  _ pleading _ her, and making her melt. 

“There’s something I want you to do for me first.” 

  
“Oh yeah?”   
  
“I want you to eat me.”

River instantly obeyed. He hurriedly helped her undress and V laid out on her back, legs spread wide for him. She was addicted to the way he devoured her when he was harbouring all that pent up sexual energy inside him - he turned into a ravenous animal when he was worked up like that. He positioned himself between her legs and leant into her, grabbing onto the back of her head with his mechanical hand and kissing her passionately. He moved down her writhing body and his mouth enveloped her clit, causing her to let out a sudden moan. She clasped her hands to her mouth, fearful of being overheard by Joss. Noticing this, River continued to eat her. She stifled her moans into her hands as he sucked her, gripping her thighs, and she instantly knew it wasn't enough to keep the sound from travelling. 

How loud was she being? Could anyone hear her? She could barely take it anymore, River knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he was  _ good at it _ . 

Her breath was quickening, her mouth hanging open, and she could not stop squirming on his bed. She squeezed her legs around his neck, careful not to cause him any discomfort, and felt his mouth reciprocate the action. 

Her back began to arch slightly as his grip around her thighs tightened. She wanted it so bad. To cum in his mouth, on his face. She was fast approaching orgasm and he wasn't showing signs of stopping. 

"D..don't stop.." she encouraged him. "You're gonna make me cum." 

He moaned into her pussy, knowing how crazy he was driving her. No one had eaten her this good before, and she could tell that River relished knowing how well he was pleasing her. 

His hand slid up to her breasts, grabbing them and massaging them. She could not take this any longer. Her moans were breaking up in an arhythmic pattern to coincide with her quickened breathing and her thighs began to tighten their grip around River's neck as she grew closer. Surely Joss would hear her? 

"River.." she whimpered. "River, I'm gonna cum.." 

She tilted her pelvis up and rubbed her clit against his lips until she came, panting and sighing heavily, grabbing onto his head to rub him as hard as possible against her. 

She collapsed back onto the bed and relinquished her grip around his neck, sighing and smiling to herself. 

"Oh my god, River... you made me cum so hard." 

He came up from between her thighs and smiled that smug smile he gave her whenever he'd succeeded in pleasing her, simultaneously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  _ This _ view always drove her crazy - it was an indication of him having just pleasured her.

"I know just what my babygirl likes." 

He definitely did.

"I didn't grab you too hard did I?"

"Nah babe, I always love it when you get a little rough with me."

"Mmmm, good." She couldn't help but grin. 

"And now it's my turn to be rough with you." 

"Oh?" V was intrigued, she smirked up at him. 

"Do you want me inside you?" he growled, that animalistic streak emerging.

V was indulging her senses with River's touch, his scent, his sounds. He was all over her and she was drinking him in with immense enthusiasm.

"Oh my god yes, I want you inside me."

He grabbed her legs and pulled her into him before stuffing his cock into her. She was too late to stifle her moans this time - the sensation of his cock inside her after he had already made her cum once was insane. He fit into her perfectly, like he was  _ made _ for her shape. River moaned and grunted as he pumped into her dripping wet cunt. Hearing his vocalised pleasure was sending shivers through her whole body, something she could never get enough of. 

She had been longing to be filled by him all day, so much so that it didn't take her long to become close once more. She squeezed tighter around him, knowing how he would react. 

"Fuuuuck V.. you're so tight." 

She smiled and giggled. Hearing him say that was so gratifying. 

River leaned into her, thrusting slightly deeper as he did so, her wetness allowing him to completely fill her. Usually when he was this deep inside her she was able to straddle him with his cock at the perfect angle to get her off. 

"I wanna ride you so bad," she whimpered, careful to keep her voice at a strangled whisper. "I'm so close again and I wanna ride your cock when I cum all over it." 

He moaned even more at this. 

"Oh fuck yes." 

He slid out of her and laid out on the bed. V mounted him and grabbed his shaft, adjusted herself, and slowly guided him back inside her. He let out a soft moan and his breathing hitched as he did so. She couldn't suppress a giggle -  _ her _ pussy was making him feel this way. She absolutely adored it. 

She began to ride him and placed her hands on his chest, grabbing onto his pecs. He ran his hands up and down her back and rested them upon her ass, gripping tightly as she rocked back and forth on his thickness. 

"Your pussy feels so fucking good." 

She was melting at his words. He was driving her wild and he knew it. 

She squeezed around him as she reached the point of no return. She was so close once again and he felt incredible. 

"River, you're gonna make me cum again.. fuck.." 

She couldn't resist. Giving into the desire between her thighs, her cunt contracted tightly around his length as she continued to ride him, triggering her orgasm and letting slip an imprisoned gasp that had been aching to break out. She slowed her pace, her moans slightly subsiding and becoming elongated. She collapsed for a moment and basked in her recent pleasure, though she didn't have long to catch her breath. 

"I love it when you cum on my cock." River whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek softly. "You wanna keep going?" 

"Yes! I wanna make you cum too."

River flipped her over and began to fuck her in doggy, pounding her from behind. She quickly reached for a pillow to stifle her moans into, that post-orgasm stimulation washing over her once more. 

She could tell he was close; his thrusts, his moans and grunts, the way he tightened his grip on her ass as he pounded her, the quickening of his breath matching the quickening of his pace. 

"You want my cum inside you?" He asked, panting and pumping her hard. 

"Fuck.. yes.." 

He leaned forward so that his chin was resting slightly on her left shoulder and his warmth was covering her like a blanket. She could hear his every breath and moan directly in her ear now as he reached his climax. He let go inside of her, releasing his warm load and letting out an elongated sigh along with it. She grinned just as she did every time she felt him explode inside her, his hands wandering over her breasts and caressing them.

He placed gentle kisses along her shoulder and her neck as they both slowed their movements and began to relax together. He slipped out of her and laid beside her, cuddling her close to him. 

"You always feel so fucking good, V." 

She giggled. "So do you, River." 

She heard him chuckle softly in her ear from behind her. They both laid there together for a while, basking in their afterglow, when Johnny appeared at the end of the bed. 

"For fuck sake V, how many times are you gonna make me fuck this cop." 

V smiled a smug smile to herself. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Johnny.


End file.
